Total Drama Clash
by Jellyfish Jam
Summary: Chris and the Contestants of Revenge of the Island have been challenged by a similar show called "Drastic Talent" to see which is the better show. When they show up, they find there is something eerily familiar about the other contestants. Can Chris and the crew team up to beat this ripoff show? And who is their mysterious host? You'll have to read to find out and see...
1. This Summer's gonna suck!

**Well, this was an idea I had for a long time after being inspired by a drawing some talented artist did of what the Revenge of the Island cast would look like gender bent. I thought it was amazing, and I wanted to write a fan fiction of what would happen if the cast had to compete against their counterparts. The only rule I have is that none of them can point out how similar their doubles are. The gender bent characters are not mine, though I did come up with my own names for them. Also, the show they're competing on are not mine either, but they are being borrowed from my sister.** **You'll know them if you've started to read "TDI vs TNC."**

**I'm saying this takes place probably before All Stars, but it doesn't really matter much. It's my own fan fiction so I can do whatever the hell I want! Also, it's going to be in various first person views, just because.**

**With all of that gotten over with, I give you-**

**TOTAL DRAMA CLASH**

**Chapter One – This Summer is going to suck**

* * *

**B**

I thought I was done with Total Drama. I really did. I had gotten kicked off third and I was determined never to return to that dratted show. I didn't even bother signing up for All Stars, so I was sure that was that and I would never have to see anyone from my former team ever again. Which I preferred. It really did annoy me at how quickly my teammates had kicked me off. Sure, I was going to miss some of them, like Sam and Dawn, but it wasn't enough to make me want to go back.

I was greatly annoyed, therefor, when a letter arrived for me in the mail. Picking it up and seeing the return address, I let out a long groan. I could just shred the letter, but I knew they would just send me another one. Better see what he wanted first.

The letter read as follows:

_Dear Beverly,_

_You have been invited to a reunion special on the American show, _Clash of the Titans_. By invited, I mean you have to come, and by reunion special I mean a competition between two teams from different shows. Our show is competing against a show called _Drastic Talent**, **_a show not dissimilar to _Total Drama_. The competition will be held in New York City and all expenses will be paid for by the host, including travel, hotel, and food costs. We look forward to seeing you there. We'll be meeting at Grand Nation Airport on the 1__st__ of June at 3:00 sharp._

_-Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet_

_P.S – Did I mention that the winners get to pick their own grand prizes? Did I mention there will be prizes? Oh. There are going to be prizes._

I cursed silently to myself. Darn it Chris! Just when I thought I was out, he had to pull me back in. And there was no chance of talking my way out of it…

**Mike**

I wouldn't mind having another chance to return to Total Drama, if only for a chance to return to my friends, and Zoey. Sure, we chatted online all the time (everyone exchanged phone numbers and emails at the end of the season) but it just wasn't the same. Therefore, I for one was actually glad when that invitation came in the mail for me.

The first thing that happened when I read the letter was that all of my personalities tried to take over at once to complain. So I was forced to retreat into my own mind to talk to them.

"I ain't going nowhere," Chester complain immediately.

"Yo, you don't get a vote, old timer," Vito chided. "I think it's a great idea! That way I, I mean we, can get back with Anne Maria."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "You mean Zoey?" I asked him. He paused to look at me.

"That's what I said," he muttered.

"Besides," I added. "We don't have much of a choice. Even if I refused, I'm sure Chris would just whip out the contract I signed and that would be it. Come on guys, it won't be so bad. We won't even have to deal with Chris's challenges this time, it will be someone else."

"I say we go for it," Svetlana agreed with me.

And so that was that. About a week later, I was making my way to the airport with what I hoped would be enough belongings to survive the show. Chris and Chef were already there, as well as Jo and Staci. Jo had moved to one side so she wouldn't have to listen to Staci's ramblings, but that didn't stop her from talking anyways.

"Yeah, and my great, great, great, great grand-father invented airports," Staci was saying. "Before him, people had to take off from their own backyards. And people would – oh, hi Mike – constantly crash the planes my great, great, great, great, great grand-mother built for them. But luckily they had my great, great, great-"

"Is this really everyone who's here?" I asked, interrupting her. "You said three o clock sharp, right?"

"I did," Chris replied, looking slightly annoyed. "And it's now 3:10. What's taking them so long?"

"Maybe they got caught up in traffic," Chef suggested nonchalantly. Chris frowned at him as he did. Jo, on the other hand, looked pretty satisfied with herself.

"Winners get here at two," she stated proudly. "Which I did."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't get to say anything else because Brick arrived at that moment, seemingly carrying everything he ever owned. I couldn't help but smile.

"Brick, did you bring your entire house?" I asked him as he approached.

"A soldier must be prepared for anything," he replied simply. "Sorry I'm late," he directed this statement to Chris, while saluting. "I was helping a charming lady carry her luggage."

"Of course you were," Jo muttered under her breath.

Brick gave her a glance but didn't reply. We waited a few more minutes in silence (except for Staci, who didn't realize that no one was listening to her) before I spotted Cameron heading towards us.

"Mike!" he greeted, spreading his arms out wide and dropping his luggage in the process. I smiled and ran over to greet him.

"Hey, Cam," I said, picking up his things and handing them to him. "I'm surprised your mother would let you return to this show."

"Well, she didn't really," Cameron admitted. "I showed her the letter and said I had to go. That still didn't convince her, so I snuck out my window and took a bus here."

"Cam! I can't believe you!" I laughed. "I think everyone is finally rubbing off on you!"

Cameron grinned sheepishly and shrugged as we rejoined the others. B had shown up while we were talking, and he sat a couple of feet away, next to a potted plant. Dawn showed up next, and B quickly ran over to help her with her luggage, even though she only had two small bags with her.

"LIGHTNING IS HERE!" a familiar sound greeted us. We turned to see Lightning running towards us at high speed, hold both of his suitcases over his head. "Hold your applause, people." Nobody moved. "I know, I'm amazing."

"Amazing to show up half an hour late you mean," Jo growled, folding her arms. Lightning frowned.

"It's not Lightning's fault," he said, also folding his arms. "My pops had a press conference about the show, so I had to hitch a ride with Sam."

I only noticed now that Sam was right behind him, sweating and completely out of breath. He had about three suitcases with him, and I guessed that at least two of them were filled with all of his games.

"You know, you could have helped me with those since I did give you a ride," he said to Lightning.

"Sorry," Lightning replied, not sounding sorry at all. "But I had my hands full with awesomeness."

Sam glared at him and set his luggage down before whipping out a video game. We waited for a while longer before Anne Maria showed up. She was also carrying about five bags, but they didn't seem to be slowing her down at all. The moment she spotted me, she let out a cry, dropped her stuff and ran full speed at me. Before I could even figure out what was going on, she tackled me hard to the ground, knocking Cameron (who standing next to me) to the ground as well.

"I'm happy to see you too, Anne Maria," I managed to choke out.

"Sorry," she apologized, standing up. "I'm just, uh, excited to be back is all. We're going to kick that other show's butt. I already know what I'm picking for my prize!"

"Spray tan and hair care products?" Cameron guessed, straightening his glasses. She gasped.

"How did you know!?"

Before Cameron could answer, Dakota appeared, carrying her many things. Apparently, her parents had discovered a cure for her toxic condition, but she found that she could still change back whenever she wanted (mostly when she was with or defending Sam). We had e-mailed each other a lot while we were all apart, so we still knew what was going on in each other's lives. The only one who didn't do that was Scott, but I didn't really mind.

Speaking of which, he arrived shortly after Dakota. She and Sam were still embracing when he showed up, but he crossly forced his way between them and stood angrily next to Lightning.

"What are you so angry about?" Anne Maria asked him, looking him over.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Scott hissed with a sideways glare at Chris, who smiled innocently.

I didn't listen to them, searching around the airport with a pounding heart. An announcement came over head to tell us that our flight was now boarding. Where was Zoey? Even Chris and Chef looked a bit worried.

Before we could move, however, Dakota suddenly spotted her and cried out to her.

"Zoey! Over here!" she shouted excitedly to her. I looked to where she was waving and I felt my heart beat faster.

She was as beautiful as ever. I felt my breath leave me. We had texted each other all year, but I had forgotten how gorgeous she was. I eagerly ran out to meet her.

"There you are!" I greeted. "We were starting to worry about you! Here, let me take your things for you."

"Thanks Mike," she replied, smiling sweetly. "It's great to see you again. You look great!"

"So do you," I told her honestly.

"This is all touching, but can you hurry it up?" Chris asked suddenly from behind me, making me jumping. "Our plane will be leaving soon."

I exchanged a glance with Zoey before picking up her things and leading the way back to the others. We all gathered our belongings and made for the shuttle. But our path was blocked by another group of teenagers and two women. Just glancing at them, I knew immediately who they were. The contestants of "Drastic Talent." Our competition.

* * *

**I think this is a good place to stop. In the next chapter, we get to meet the members of the rival show, and what they're all like. So if you want to learn more, then read and review. Because if you don't review, I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong. So R&R! Or else!**


	2. Drastic Talent

**Ok, so last time I was just about to introduce the cast of Drastic Talent. And most of that last chapter was in Mike's point of view, because he's my favorite character from Revenge of the Island. Anyway, there's not much else to say except thanks for the reviews so far.**

**Chapter Two – Drastic Talent**

**Lightning**

Lightning didn't know why we were even bothering with this little competition! If the other show had seen me, they would have known that I was gonna win all the time! Sha-Bam! But I guess Chris thought he would show me off to the other team. Cuz you know, I'm amazing.

Scott and Sam, who were standing next to me, let out annoyed hisses at the sight of our new enemies. They were all rather weird looking, and the leader of their group was creepy, wearing too much make up and having the misfortune of owning a large chest and hips with a skinny neck and waist. She was freaky!

"Christine," Chris snarled at the creepy lady.

"Chris, darling!" she exclaimed, making me jump with shock (with all that make up, she looked more like one of those mannequins than a person). "It's so nice to see you again!"

Scott blinked in surprise as we looked back and forth at the two.

"Wait a minute," he said. "You two know each other?"

"Of course we do, child," the mannequin lady said. "You see, Chris and I were lo-"

"Long-time rivals!" Chris blurted out, interrupting her in a panic. "Yeah, we had to compete over everything."

"That's one way to put it," "Christine" replied, winking. "Oh, by the way, these are my talented pupils." She nodded to the group of kids standing next to her. "And this is my assistant, Troop Leader Wendy." She gestured to an equally scary blonde woman who had a smile that took up half of her face.

I scoffed. These people didn't look so scary! But they weren't done introducing themselves yet, and I was starting to get bored of them.

"These protégés are Stuey, Colorado, Jay, Don, Sammy, Sandy, Antonio Mario, Michele, Joe, Scarla, Joey, Cloud, and Camie," Christine introduced. Chris wore an "I don't care" look on his face.

"And who are these delightful teenagers?" Wendy asked, giving everyone a creepy smile.

"This is Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Cameron," Chris started the introductions.

"AND LIGHTNING!" I announced, throwing my arms in the air, nearly whacking Sam in the head. Chris shot a glare at me.

"Looks like we'll be taking the same plane to New York," Christine pointed out, a bit seductively. Chris rolled his eyes and was about to say something, but Cameron interrupted him.

"Isn't our plane boarding right now?" he wondered. We all blinked in shock, then we all scrambled to get into the gate on time, handing our tickets to the annoyed airport worker.

**Zoey**

Thankfully, we all managed to get on the plane on time. I got a seat with Mike and Cameron. Scott, Lightning, and Sam sat in the row behind us and Dakota, Dawn, and B were in the row in front of us. Everyone from Total Drama somehow got one half of the plane while the other half was occupied by Drastic Talent.

"Well, we've only just sat down and Scott is already kicking my seat," Mike growled under his breath to me.

"Do you want to switch seats with me?" I asked him. "I don't mind," I started before he could object. "Growing up in a town filled with jocks makes one used to things like this." He gave me a smile and stood so I could scooch past him and into the aisle seat.

That also allowed for me to see our competition a bit better. Sitting in the row across from us was Michele, Camie, and Joey. Michele and Camie were both skinny, with dark hair and skin, while Joey was tall and muscular with bright red hair.

As they were talking amongst each other, I saw Joey turn and smile at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Then, to my surprise, he leaned over and started talking to me.

"Hi there," he greeted me. "I know Christine introduced us, but I'm Joey."

"Zoey," I replied. "It's really nice to meet you, though I wish it were under different circumstances."

"Me too," he confessed. "But at least we get to fly to New York City! That will be something." He looked unsure of himself as he said this, I figured he had never been on a plane before.

"Nervous?" I couldn't help but ask him. He gave me a small smile.

"Maybe a little," he replied.

"First time?" I guessed.

"No, I've been nervous plenty of times."

I blinked at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not, but before I could figure it out, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Mike and Cameron staring at me.

"Having fun consorting with the enemy?" Cameron asked teasingly. I blushed.

"It was nothing like that," I mumbled. "We were just chatting."

"Relax, Zo," Cameron replied. "I'm only teasing."

"Do you know what this game show is even about?" Mike wondered, switching topics. "I can't find it anywhere on TV. Who is our host for this show anyway?"

"Clash of the Titans is a really popular American game show," Cameron explained. "We have to compete in a bunch of bizarre challenges that usually have some sort of theme to it. The man who hosts it is some guy named Ted Rivers."

"So it's just like Total Drama?" I guessed. "Well, that will be easy! We already survived it once, I think we can do it again!"

"Yeah, you wish," Scott sneered suddenly, leaning forward in his seat to talk to us. "I heard one guy on the show got maimed so badly he lost his short term memory. Unfortunately, he signed a waiver saying he can't sue them."

Cameron gulped and I couldn't help but feel unsure, but Mike was glaring at him.

"You're just making that up," he said. Scott gave him a wicked grin.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he replied. "We'll see." Then he disappeared behind us again.

"I hope that's not true," someone from across the aisle said. "My strengths are more in brain power."

"Come on, Camie," Michele said, turning to her. "This is going to be fun! Or it could be totally lame! Who knows?" She paused for a second, staring off into space. "He thinks it will be fun," she said after a moment.

I blinked in surprise. That was weird. She reminded me of Izzy for some reason. I turned back to Mike and Cameron.

"Hey Cam," I said in a quiet voice. "Doesn't that Michele character remind you of Izzy?" He shuddered.

"Don't even mention that name to me," he replied instead of answering. "I still have nightmares about that girl." I couldn't help but smile. "It's not funny!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not," I giggled. Cameron glared at me and didn't say anything more.

**Brick**

There was something about the members of "Drastic Talent" that I just didn't like. Sure, that Sandy girl was kind of cute, but the rest of them just didn't sit right with me. I knew I would have to keep a careful eye on them in case they tried to stir up any trouble.

Jo sat next to me on the plane, and so did Staci. I was perfectly fine taking whichever seat, and Jo forced me to sit in the aisle seat while she took the middle seat, leaving Staci with the window. Across from us sat Joe, Sandy, and Stuey. They were muttering to themselves and occasionally glancing our way, but they were speaking to softly for me to pick up what they were saying.

Just then, Jo elbowed me in the arm. I looked at her, shocked.

"Ow," I complained. "What is it?"

"Switch seats with me," she hissed, casting a glare at Staci. "We've only been on this plane for twenty minutes and already I'm starting to go crazy over her constant yammering."

I really didn't want to switch seats, but I didn't want to argue. It was a battle I would never be able to win, and I didn't want to upset Staci. So I reluctantly got up so Jo could scooch over, while I sat down in the middle.

"She wanted more leg room," I lied to Staci, who was giving me a questioning look. She nodded.

"Yeah, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented seats," she said, completely accepting my lie. "Before her, people had to just stand around! And if you wanted to sit, you had to sit on the ground. And they were only able sit down because her great grandfather invented sitting. Back then people had to just stand until their legs got tired."

I tried to look interested in her obviously false tale, but it was incredibly hard to do. Thankfully, Jo took that moment to nudge me in the side again.

"Can you believe those guys?" she muttered, indicating the people sitting across from us. "They probably think they're better than us just because their show is called 'Drastic Talent.' I mean, what kind of stupid name is that?"

"I wonder what they do on their show," I commented, genuinely curious about our competition. Unfortunately, Jo did not appreciate musings and slapped me on the cheek.

"Focus, Maggot," she growled. "They're probably plotting our downfall right now! We have to stay two steps ahead of them at all times."

"Yes Ma'am," I grumbled, rubbing my sore cheek.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good," Jo nodded approvingly. "It's a good thing the others have us on their side." She gave me a wicked grin. "Drastic Talent is going down!"

**I think I'll end it right there because frankly, I've run out of ideas for this chapter. So yeah, next time we'll get to learn more about the competition and what they're up against. And it looks like Chris and Christine have some sort of history together. What could it be? I'm not telling you! You'll have to read and review in order to find out!**


End file.
